1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch box structure of a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ceiling fan comprises a control box located under the ceiling fan, a switch mounted in the control box, a decorative lamp hung under the control box, and two pull bar type chains connected to the control box. The chains may be pulled for adjusting and changing the rotational speed of the ceiling fan and the light intensity of the decorative lamp respectively.
However, the user cannot directly control and operate the switch of the ceiling fan, and has to exert a larger force to operate the chains for adjusting the rotational speed of the ceiling fan and the light intensity of the decorative lamp respectively, thereby causing inconvenience to the user and consuming the user""s energy. In addition, friction is produced between the parts in the control box and the chain during movement of the chain, so that the parts of the control box are easily worn out during long-term utilization. Further, one chain is used to control the rotational speed of the ceiling fan, and the other chain is used to control the light intensity of the decorative lamp, so that the two chains are separated from each other. Thus, the user cannot control the two chains simultaneously, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a switch box structure of a ceiling fan, wherein the switches of the ceiling fan are separated from the ceiling fan, and are placed in a housing which may be mounted at a position that the user can reach, thereby facilitating the user operate the switches which include a lamp source switch, a direction control switch, and a fan switch. In addition, all of the elements of the control switches of the ceiling fan may be placed in the switch box structure to form a module, thereby facilitating assembling and dismantling the control switches of the ceiling fan.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a switch box structure of a ceiling fan, comprising:
a housing including:
a top cover having a panel defining a lamp source switch hole, a direction control switch slot, and a fan switch hole, the top cover having a top wall defining a receptacle slot, the top cover having a bottom wall defining a ventilating portion; and
a base secured on the top cover, and defining a wire collection hole;
a receptacle received in the receptacle slot; and
a connecting wire control device mounted in the housing and including:
a lamp source switch received in the lamp source switch hole and protruding outward therefrom;
a direction control switch received in the direction control switch slot and protruding outward therefrom; and
a fan switch received in the fan switch hole and protruding outward therefrom, the fan switch including:
a lower casing;
an upper casing secured on the lower casing;
a plurality of power connection seats secured in the lower casing;
a plurality of conducting members each mounted in a respective one of the power connection seats;
a rotation shaft rotatably mounted between the upper casing and the lower casing; and
a speed control contact member integrally formed on the rotation shaft to rotate therewith, and including a plurality of contact legs each in contact with some respective conducting members during rotation of the rotation shaft.